Sun and Shadow
by sheraiah
Summary: Tolkien never mentions Legolas' mother. This is my take on the meeting and courtship of Thranduil and his queen.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know, I know, I have three stories going already but this one practically begged to be written too and I couldn't ignore it. I've gotten a fair amount of feedback about my OC, Valilis. It was actually something that daw said that triggered this particular plot bunny attack. Daw, this is all your fault! LOL, j/k! Seriously, though as soon as this one hit I knew it was essential that I go ahead with this and not put it on the back burner as I do with most random plot bunnies. I have extensive back stories for all my OC's, and this is the story of how Thranduil and Valilis met. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This was a much needed break from the angst of 'What Comfort You May Find'. Let me know what you think of this one. BTW, this too is a WIP. 


	2. The Bathing Pool

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valilis made her way through the mallorn trees to the talan she and her elder sister shared with their parents. The welcoming feast for the King of Greenwood and the delegation that had accompanied him was over, not that she had been permitted to attend. Valilis had drawn the duty of elfling-minder for the duration of the feast. She was aware that she had likely had more entertainment in the course of her duties than she would have at the feast, but she was still a bit disappointed. It would have been nice to have been given the option. Still, she had enjoyed the company of the young ones, particularly the youngest. Little Haldir was only just beginning to walk and took it as an affront to his dignity each time he landed on his bottom unexpectedly. He made certain everyone knew of his displeasure with that state of affairs as well. Between his antics and those of his elder brother, Orophin, who flatly refused to remain clothed she had laughed almost the entire evening.   
  
She heard two elves approaching on the path ahead of her and stepped off the path courteously giving them room to continue on their way unhindered. As they rounded the bend just ahead of her and came into her line of vision, she noted them to be strangers, part of the Greenwood delegation. Her attention was riveted to the taller of the two. He exuded an aura of power and authority, more pronounced than that of most elves she knew, but not so much as her Lord and Lady. He moved with an almost feline grace which marked him as one well acquainted with the use of the sword in battle. All these things she noticed in passing, but found herself staring at him, caught by his looks alone. Ai Valar he was beautiful, she thought. Abruptly, she noticed that he was returning her stare with equal intensity and she flushed and dropped her gaze until he and his companion passed. Berating herself for her boldness, she hastened her steps toward her destination.  
  
Valilis climbed into the talan, her color still high from her encounter with the stranger. Her parents had not yet returned, but her sister was waiting for her. Nimendis had gone to the feast and had the full report for her. Valilis went straight to her sister's room and collapsed in an undignified heap on the foot of Nimendis' bed.  
  
"Well, sister-mine? How went the feast?" Valilis grinned in anticipation; Nimendis was a good teller of tales and always managed to find the humor in any situation. Her sister returned her grin and launched into a detailed description of the feast. Valilis was by turns amused and shocked at her sister's highly irreverent narrative. Nima had no qualms about speaking her thoughts on any and all subjects and she was doing so to full effect at the moment. When she was finished, Valilis commented amidst a fit of giggles, "I doubt I will be able to keep a straight face when next I see Melir. How could he have overturned the dessert on Lord Celeborn?"  
  
"In truth, I believe he tripped. It was an accident, of course, but he had atrocious timing all the same. Still, everyone laughed including Lord Celeborn. How did the baby-minding go?" Nimendis smiled in anticipation. She loved baby tending as much as Valilis did and could not wait to hear the latest antics of her favorite young ones. 'Lilis giggled again and launched the account of her evening.  
  
"That Orophin! His mother despairs of him ever wearing clothing for more than an hour at a time. I shudder to think of what he will be like when he is grown." Nima shook her head in good natured exasperation.  
  
"Indeed! And little Haldir, as fierce as he is now, he will strike fear into the hearts of friend and foe alike when he is grown. That one will be a warrior to be reckoned with to be sure. Ai, Nima! I almost forgot. As I was coming home, I stepped off the path to let two of the Greenwood elves pass. The tall one was, well he was just the most beautiful elf I have ever seen. I am afraid I embarrassed myself by staring." 'Lilis blushed again, remembering the way he had returned her stare. Nima giggled.  
  
"Aye, sister, there were several I would have said that of. If those are the usual sights in Greenwood, I shall have to make a visit!" Nima grinned impishly.  
  
"Oh yes, and you will explain that to Adar how? ' Forgive me, Ada but I simply must go to Greenwood to ogle all the beautiful males!' I can hear his response now." Valilis giggled and swatted her sister with a pillow. Nimendis returned her sally in kind and soon the sisters were engaged in a full blown pillow war. It was to this scene that their parents returned.  
  
"Nimendis! Valilis! One would think you were barely out of baby clouts and not both past your majority! Honestly, we cannot leave you alone for a moment." Their mother, Teluial spoiled the effect of her rant by starting to laugh. Belegdur, their father, made no pretense at sternness, and laughed outright.   
  
"Good night, my silly ones. Rest well, if you can find any pillows that you have not managed to destroy." He kissed them both, as did their mother. The two elder elves then disappeared into their room. Nima and 'Lilis exchanged arch looks and Valilis bade her sister good night.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil made his way to the talan he had been given for the duration of his stay in Lorien, Luinloth following closely in his wake. Ahead of them, a maiden stepped off the path to allow them to pass and as they drew nearer, Thranduil found himself caught by her beauty. Her hair was the color of sunlight, her eyes the deep blue of calm water, and she was fair skinned even for an elf. He noted that she was staring even as he was, and smiled slightly. As they drew even with each other she noted his regard, flushed in a most becoming fashion, and dropped her gaze. He continued on his way, his smile widening a bit.   
  
The feast had been more enjoyable than he would have predicted, and there had certainly been more than enough lovely ladies to flirt with. He should be weary, but Thranduil found that he was too restless to consider settling in for the night. They climbed up to the talan, and Luinloth set about getting his king's bedchamber ready for the night. Thranduil walked over to the window and gazed out over the forest, his mind returning to the maiden. She was certainly the loveliest he had seen that night, but it was the intelligence behind those sapphire eyes that intrigued him most. He was no stranger to the company of the opposite sex, and indeed had lost count of the number of trysts he had had over his years, but he sensed something different about his fascination with this lady. She was not much past her majority, if he was any judge of ages. He usually preferred ladies who had a good measure of experience behind them. He shook his head, irritably. It was unlikely that he would encounter her again and it did no good to dwell on things that would not come to pass. Luinloth's soft footfall behind him reminded Thranduil that he was not alone, and he wrenched his thoughts to a more appropriate direction. A moment later, the other elf had the rooms set to rights.  
  
"My lord, it is the custom here to bathe in the pools, but I can have water heated and brought here for you." Luinloth sounded as if this would be his preference. Thranduil grinned, feeling the need to ruffle his assistant/valet/herald's feathers a bit.  
  
"Nay, if it is good enough for Celeborn, then it shall be good enough for me. I would not wish to cause an undue amount of disruption to our hosts." Luinloth snorted.  
  
"Well, there is a first time for everything, or so it is said. I believe I may hear a fish sing next." Instead of taking offense, Thranduil laughed aloud. Luinloth had known him from infancy and in some ways was a surrogate parent to his king and thus had earned the right to speak his mind, at least in private. He turned and began to gather a change of clothing and towels for Thranduil. The king merely grinned and moved to the entrance, waiting for his assistant. When Luinloth had gathered the required items, the two elves made their way to the bathing pools. Upon reaching them, Thranduil immediately shed his robes and dove in. Luinloth gathered up the clothing he had shed and returned to the talan, giving his king some rare privacy. It was safe enough to do so here, and he knew that Thranduil would wish to take advantage of it.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valilis had been unable to sleep and had decided to take a moonlight walk by the pools. At this time of night it was unlikely that she would disturb anyone. She often took this route when she found it impossible to rest. As she neared the pools, she heard the sound of splashing. Who could be bathing this late? She moved to the edge of the pool that was screened by the foliage where she knew she would not be seen. Elves were not body-shy by nature, and there was nothing illicit about her actions. She sat upon a rock and looked out across the pool. Her breath caught as she realized that the elf in the pool was the same one she had seen on the path earlier.   
  
He stood under one of the small waterfalls, rinsing his hair. He had his back turned to her, affording Valilis an unobstructed view of his lean back and well-formed buttocks and legs. She swallowed hard, an unfamiliar feeling of longing filling her. He turned to face her, and she could not help but let her eyes wander from his finely sculpted face to his chest and flat abdomen and then lower. She flushed, but did not avert her gaze. She had joined other ellyth [maidens] her age in spying on the males as they bathed and giggling about their attributes many times in the past, but giggling was the furthest thing from her mind now. Oh sweet Eru, he was the most beautiful male she had ever seen!   
  
Valilis shook herself out of her embarrassment; she was acting like a child. She was not one of the more experienced of her peers, but neither was she an innocent. She looked up again, but he had disappeared. She waited a few moments to see if he had merely gone under water but he did not surface, so she knew he had finished bathing and had left the pool. She sighed, and moved from her seat on the rock to the path once more. She had only gone a few lengths when a figure stepped out in front of her. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she stepped back in shock, losing her footing. She would have fallen if the figure in front of her had not reached out to catch her. She looked up into the face of the elf she had watched in the pool. He steadied her, his face showing concern and dismay that he had startled her. She flushed a dark crimson, and his concern turned to amusement. He chuckled, and she scowled at him.  
  
"My apologies, my lady. I did not intend to frighten you." He released her and stepped back. "I am curious. I know it is a custom in Lorien to bathe in those pools. Is it also a custom to have an audience?" His gray eyes were sparkling with amusement. She flushed harder.  
  
"Nay not a custom, but it is not an unusual occurrence. Why do you ask, my lord?" She feigned nonchalance, despite her high color. He only grinned wider and leaned a bit closer to her.  
  
"Did you like what you saw, lirimaer [lovely one]?" His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his breath against her skin. She tensed and swallowed hard, and surprisingly he stepped back. He studied her face for a moment, and then looked away briefly.  
  
"My apologies once more, my lady. That was crass and uncalled for. I have frightened you again, and that was not my intention." He met her eyes as he spoke and she read the sincerity in them. "Please allow me to make amends by escorting you to your talan. You have my solemn oath that I will be on the best of behavior." He bowed, and offered her his arm. She considered for a moment, then nodded her assent and took the offered arm. They walked the distance to her home in silence, stealing glances at each other. She halted them at the foot of the tree housing her parents' talan, and turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you, my lord, for the escort." She paused, uncertain of what else to say.  
  
"It was my pleasure and my priviledge, my lady," he replied, bowing over her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. He straightened, but made no move to depart. She regarded him for a moment, and then grinned cheekily at him.  
  
"Yes, I did." He frowned, confused for a moment then laughed softly as he realized that she was finally answering his question. He grinned back, every bit as cheekily as she.  
  
"Well then, you have an open invitation to keep me company at the pools whenever I am there." She blushed again, but laughed as she realized that he meant her no harm. "My lady, I cannot keep calling you 'lady' or 'you'. Will you tell me your name?"  
  
"Aye, my name is Valilis. 'Lilis to my friends." She smiled again at him.   
  
"Am I to be one of your friends, then? I would like that very much, I think." He had an odd look on his face then, as if this was nothing like what he was accustomed to.  
  
"Well, so long as you can mind your manners and not frighten me." She was beginning to enjoy teasing him. He laughed again, the odd look lifting as if it had never existed. He had a wonderful laugh, she decided.   
  
"I can but try, 'Lilis. I make no promises on that as I can be quite an ogre at times, or so I am told." A ghost of a smile graced his lips. She drew herself up to her full height as she answered him in a facetious manner.  
  
"I suppose that will have to do. I retain the right to chastise you, however, if you behave improperly." He shook with mirth at that and it was a few moments before he could reply.  
  
"Agreed. Now I shall have to bid you good night before we scandalize your neighbors. I do not wish to cause irreparable damage to your reputation." He bowed, kissed her hand once more, and turned to leave.   
  
"Wait, I have told you my name, but I do not know yours!" She called after him, as the realization hit her. He appeared to wince, but looked her in the eye squarely.  
  
"My name is Thranduil." With that he was gone, leaving her standing, open-mouthed with shock at the foot of the tree. 


	3. Tangled hair, Laughter, and Kisses

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing in Tolkien's sandbox for awhile.  
  
Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone with this one as it is my first attempt at a romance and all encouragement is appreciated.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valilis found little rest that night. Again and again she found her thoughts returning to Thranduil. She knew not what to make of her fascination with him. Finding out that she had not only spied on a king while he was bathing, but had teased and flirted with that king as well unsettled her. He had not seemed to mind, he had seemed to enjoy the familiar manner she had taken with him. In fact, as she thought about it, he had appeared very reluctant to tell her his name. Did he have no one who saw the elf and not the king? From his reactions to her she thought it likely that there were few, if any, who did. In that moment, she knew she had to see him again.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil made his way back to the talan. He had been gone long enough that Luinloth was probably considering setting out to look for him. Luinloth was well known around Greenwood as a mother hen. He grinned ruefully; his assistant would likely be very amused if he knew what had happened. Reaching the talan, he climbed up and entered quietly. As he had predicted, Luinloth had been about to come in search of him.  
  
"Well, you certainly should be clean, my lord. This goes on record as the longest bath in history." Luinloth gave him a mock glare. Thranduil rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"'Twas not my doing. I made the acquaintance of a very lovely lady and offered to walk her back to her talan." Thranduil wore a slight smile. Luinloth peered at his king closely.  
  
"Either you did no more than talk, or you did not live up to your reputation this night, my lord." He studied Thranduil's reaction with interest.  
  
"We talked. She is not one that I would consider having a casual dalliance with. In any case, the point is likely moot now." Thranduil move toward his bedchamber. Luinloth was not about to let the conversation go at that.  
  
"Why would the point be moot? Was she not interested?" He could not understand that, ladies were always interested in Thranduil. His king sighed heavily.  
  
"I would say that she was interested, particularly when she was watching me bathe." He grinned wolfishly at the thought. "However, now that she knows who I am that has likely changed." He entered his bedchamber and dropped the curtain ending the conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nimendis woke her sister the next morning by tearing the covers off her and throwing pillows at her head. Valilis gave her sister a look of death and haughtily rose from her bed. Nima pulled her back down.  
  
"'Lilis, who were you talking to last night. I knew that you went for a walk, but I heard a male's voice when you came back." She was surprised to see her sister blush profusely.  
  
"Nima, will you keep this to yourself?" At her sister's wide-eyed look and nod of acquiescence she continued, "I walked down by the pools. There is never anyone there at that time of night, but as soon as I got to the edge of the pool I heard splashing. I went to the rock to sit and take a look. Nima, the elf I told you about. The one I stared at. It was him." Nima let out a little gasp and giggled.   
  
"Was he as lovely without his clothes?" Nima kept her voice low; it would not do to have parental eavesdroppers at this point in the conversation. Valilis' blush deepened.  
  
"More. Nima, he is the most beautiful male I have ever seen. I did not think that he knew I was there, but when I went to leave he stepped onto the path and scared me half to death. To make amends for frightening me, he offered to walk me back here." Nima's eyes were even wider, if that was possible.  
  
"Well, that is good. It sounds like he might be interested in you." She was puzzled to see her sister frown.  
  
"I think he might be and I know I am interested in him, but there is a rather large problem with that." Valilis fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Lilis! What could possibly be a problem if you are both interested?" Nima could not understand her sister's reaction. Valilis looked up at her then, and Nima saw the apprehension in her face.  
  
"Nima, he is the king. It was Thranduil himself that I was spying on, and flirting with." Valilis watched comprehension dawn on her sister's face as her own turned yet a darker shade of red.  
  
"You silly squirrel, you do not think him too good for you do you? If that is what is worrying you, we really must have a little talk." Nima gave her sister an arch look. Her sister got an odd look at that.  
  
"Nima, I need to think about this. Swear to me that you will tell no one." Nima gave her word and the sisters separated to dress and join their parents for breakfast.  
  
Thranduil woke before sunrise as he always did. His morning ritual included watching the sun rise. It was his favorite time of day and gave him a few precious moments to himself before he had to take on the daily tedium of ruling a kingdom. He rose and stood at the east-facing window as the first rays appeared through the trees. As soon as the sun was above the horizon, Luinloth entered with a tray of fruit and bread. While Thranduil ate, Luinloth set out Thranduil's robes, hair clasps, and mithril circlet. When the king had eaten his fill, Luinloth took away what was left while Thranduil dressed and then returned to assist the king with his hair. In his own realm Thranduil wore the simpler warrior's braids except for feasts and court and could plait his hair without assistance, but he felt that the more formal and elaborate style was needed while he was visiting in Lorien.   
  
He was to meet with Celeborn this morning, and then they would be joined by Lorien's March Warden after luncheon. Thranduil had been sensing a threat to his realm of late and wished to discuss it with Celeborn. Thranduil was closely tied to the lands of his realm and could sense disturbances within it, occasionally with enough warning to circumvent trouble. He was able to watch over it even from afar and could sense the threat slowly growing even here in one of the most peaceful places in Arda. If the threat continued to grow, it would have to be dealt with. What affected Greenwood would likely also affect Lorien and if the threat were large enough both realms would be involved in dealing with it, hence the purpose of Thranduil's visit. His pride precluded asking for help and indeed he had as yet no reason to need such, but he could be neighborly and inform his distant kinsman Celeborn of a potential threat to his territory. He stood and stretched then settled on a backless stool to allow Luinloth to braid his hair. Once Luinloth had a double handful of his king's hair he decided it was fairly safe to quiz him about the events of the night before.  
  
"You never did finish telling me about the lady you met last night, my lord," Luinloth remarked, smoothing the herringbone braid he was plaiting. Thranduil rolled his eyes.  
  
"I had nothing else of interest to say, and you are worse than my advisors. I will marry when I am ready and not one moment before so you may cease your speculation and your questions," Thranduil groused, scowling fiercely at the wall. Luinloth was unfazed by the mild display of temper and persisted.  
  
"Who said a word about marriage? I merely asked what happened. Really, my lord, you must remember that I have known you since you were still at your mother's breast. I know that you wish for what your parents had and that nothing less will suit. Do not ever fear that I will harass you about a union that is less than that simply to provide yourself with an heir. Now, tell me about this lady." As he had expected Thranduil relaxed, mollified by his assertions and began to tell him in detail about the events of the previous night. The more the king spoke, the more Luinloth suspected that more was afoot than mere attraction but he held his tongue as he did not wish to interfere. "Will you try to see her again? She might surprise you, my lord." That statement produced a chuckle.  
  
"She might at that. If I do see her again it will be her doing. I am much easier to find than she is. Are we finished?" He glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"One moment, I just need to tie off this last braid. There, you are presentable now I think. Now let me fetch your outer robe." Luinloth returned with the garment, a dark green silk embroidered with leaves in silver along the edges. He held it out and Thranduil slipped into it.   
  
"I will be meeting with Celeborn and his folk most of the day, Luinloth. I doubt I shall require you until the evening meal." With that, Thranduil exited the talan.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen in Lorien and Thranduil was restless yet again. The conversations with Celeborn and his March Warden had been fruitful. Celeborn also had been sensing a threat, but as yet Lady Galadriel had seen nothing of it in her mirror. Celeborn had sent for his son-in-law, Lord Elrond of Imladris before Thranduil had even arrived so concerned was he of this nebulous threat. Once Elrond was present, the discussions would begin in earnest. Though he would never admit it aloud, Thranduil was relieved that others sensed the same thing he had. Still, Thranduil was an elf used to taking action and neither sitting in discussion nor waiting were his preference when he had a choice. He had informed Luinloth that he was going to the pools to bathe and set out in that direction.   
  
The pool was again deserted and he was glad of it. He disrobed and dove in, allowing the water to wash the tension from him with the day's grime. He had finished his bath and was sitting on a flat rock by the water's edge combing the tangles out of his wet hair when he heard a soft footfall behind him. He looked up through the strands of his hair at Valilis and smiled.  
  
"I wondered if I might see you here again, 'Lilis. Mae Govannen, Hiril-nin [my lady]." He impatiently shoved his hair out of his face and she chuckled at him.  
  
"Here, let me do that." She reached for the comb. His surprise was evident, but he handed the comb to her without protest. She moved behind him and began to remove the snarls that he had worsened with his impatient gesture.   
  
"Mae Govannen. I was not sure that you would be here, but decided to take a chance that you would. I am glad I did."  
  
"As am I." He fell silent then, finding her ministrations to his hair more than a little sensual. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Valilis enjoying the feel of his hair in her hands and Thranduil enjoying her touch.  
  
"Do you braid it for sleep?" Valilis leaned around him to look in his face. He shook his head.  
  
"Nay, leave it for now. I will braid it after it dries. Thank you. I always manage to make a bigger mess of it before I get the knots out." He turned to smile at her again. She blushed faintly but accepted his thanks with a smile of her own. She moved to his side and he slid over, making room for her on the rock. She settled herself gracefully, tucking her skirt around her legs.  
  
"I was wondering, my lord……"  
  
"Thranduil." At her look of consternation he elaborated, "I gave you my name yesterday, 'Lilis. If I am to call you by that name then it seems to me that it is only fair that you call me by my name." His eyes held hers and she could not look away.  
  
"Thranduil," she repeated softly, her color deepening. She was rewarded with his smile and she relaxed a bit. "I was planning on having my evening meal tomorrow in my favorite place in Lorien and I wondered if you would like to join me." Valilis was certain that she could hear her own heart beating so nervous was she.   
  
"I would like that. Unless something unexpected concerning my responsibilities takes precedence, I would be honored to join you for the evening meal. 'Lilis, do you often walk by these pools?" His question could have been taken as disrespectful had he not radiated curiosity.  
  
"Yes, they are usually deserted at this time of night. Sometimes I just find it necessary to have a few moments alone, as I share a talan with my parents and my elder sister. I love them very much, but I cannot be in their presence constantly nor they in mine. Do you have any family?" She eyed him with curiosity. A brief flicker of something that looked very much like sorrow passed over his countenance.  
  
"Nay, none close. My Adar and brother fell in battle and Naneth faded afterwards and joined them in Mandos' Halls. I have a few rather distant kin, like Lord Celeborn but that is all." He spoke softly, his face the practiced, impassive mask he used frequently in his role as king. A slender, soft hand atop his caught him off guard and his mask slipped a bit. He glanced up, startled and met her eyes. Ai Eru I believe I could drown in those eyes, he thought. He turned his hand palm up and clasped hers gently. She made no effort to pull away. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Thranduil spoke. "Where shall I meet you tomorrow?"  
  
"I would say here, but the pool will likely be in use then," she giggled. He grinned, a rather devilish look on his face and she had a fleeting glimpse of the elfing he had once been. "I will meet you at your talan." He considered for a moment, and then agreed.  
  
"That would be the best plan, I think. Besides, my assistant is like to perish with curiosity over you. I may yet need his skills during this visit, so perhaps it would be a good idea to at least allow him to spy from the talan." He had an impish twinkle in his eyes, though he kept his face serious. Her laugh undid him, and his serious mien dissolved as his mirth broke free. He sighed and rose, gathering up his belongings. Turning back to her he held out his hand, "May I have the honor of escorting you back to your talan, my lady?" She placed her hand in his and allowed him to assit her in rising from her seat on the rock.  
  
"The honor would be mine," she replied smiling brilliantly at him, "Thranduil." He returned the smile as he moved to stand next to her and offered her his arm. She took it and they started down the path to her talan, conversing quietly.  
  
All too soon, they arrived at the foot of the tree that housed her talan. He turned to face her, and took her hand in his. He did not truly want to say good night and he could tell that she did not either, but he wished no trouble for her so he gave her a warm smile and brushed his lips across her knuckles lightly.   
  
"Good night, 'Lilis. I look forward to dining with you tomorrow." He started to release her hand and step away. On impulse, she stepped forward quickly and kissed his cheek before turning swiftly and fleeing up the spiraling steps into the talan. He watched her until she disappeared into the talan, then set off on the path to his talan with a considerably lighter heart. 


	4. Dinner and Kissing

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them, I'll return them unscathed.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!   
  
Daw: It was the 'make us like her, then kill her' line that triggered this, believe it or not. It's amazing how the simplest things trigger plot bunnies. My fic 'Of a Father and Son' was triggered by a mental image I had out of the blue of Thranduil sitting against a stone wall with an injured Legolas' head resting on his thigh.  
  
Jasta: I love watching the relationship grow, too. Relationships are kind of my thing as a writer, I guess. Go figure, I never would have thought it of myself. I'm certainly not much of a romantic, that's my hubby's department, LOL.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil found himself impatient for his day to end. He seldom allowed himself to dwell on discontent with his duties, but today he found that he was. He also found that his temper was short, shorter than usual even for him. He heaved a purely mental sigh, realizing that he would be good for naught until evening. Fortunately, Elrond was not expected until the day after tomorrow at the earliest, so no discussions of any great importance would take place until then. He only hoped that he would be able to keep his mind on his duties and off of Valilis when that time came. He found it more than a little amazing how thoroughly one elleth [maiden] could disrupt him when all the others he had encountered had not. That she was very different from any other lady he had kept company with likely had something to do with that, but there was more to it than that small detail. He shook himself out of his reverie. Thranduil was not given to introspection very often. He was used to thinking swiftly, being decisive, and not looking back often. His position necessitated nothing less.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valilis spent most of the day preparing for the evening. She had enlisted the help of her sister and her dearest friends, swearing them to secrecy and tolerating their covert looks and giggles. Nimendis and Bethe decorated the flet overlooking the boundary of Caras Galadon, Moruial and Thaureth gathered the utensils and prepared the food, and Valilis and Sangamiel selected the food and chose Valilis' apparel and dressed her hair. When all was ready, Valilis left to meet Thranduil. Nimendis remained at the flet to ensure that the squirrels did not carry away the food, and because she wanted a close look at the elf that so fascinated her sister.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil had returned to his talan after a quick bath. He chose his robes, dressed and had Luinloth braid his hair. He had to fight not to fidget and was rather annoyed with himself because of it. Luinloth wisely chose not to comment on his king's out of character behavior. When he finished, Thranduil walked to the entrance to wait.  
  
Luinloth studied the king, careful not to attract Thranduil's attention. There was definitely much more than mere attraction here. He had never seen Thranduil this taken with a lady in all the years he had known him. Privately, his heart was gladdened to see it, even more so because the lady seemed to feel the same. That was not necessarily a given even though the king had never lacked for bed partners. Thranduil could be quite intimidating and anyone who entered into a relationship with him had to be fairly strong to stand up to him when needed. Luinloth was very interested to get a look at this elleth. He strongly suspected that Thranduil had agreed to meet the lady here for that reason. It was typical of Thranduil to want his opinion, but to be too proud to ask it and so engineer an opportunity for Luinloth to volunteer it without risking any loss of his dignity. It was in part his devious and agile mind that made him an exceptional king.  
  
Thranduil could not prevent the smile that crossed his face when he saw Valilis approaching up the path. He looked over his shoulder at Luinloth. "I shall not require you any more this night, Luinloth. Do as you please for the remainder." Luinloth acknowledged him with a bow. Thranduil descended to the foot of the tree. He paused there a moment, just taking in her appearance, "My lady, you are lovely." He could not resist smiling at the blush that his observation caused as he kissed her hand. "Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm. She led him off down the path opposite the one she had arrived on.  
  
They had walked for quite awhile when she halted him and directed him to climb a narrow staircase. She followed behind him, interested to see his reaction. He stopped at the top of the stairs briefly then moved to the edge of the flet gazing out across the tree tops.  
  
"I see why this is your favorite place, 'Lilis. The view is breathtaking." He turned to face her and noticed Nimendis standing by the trunk of the tree. "You can only be Nimendis. Mae Govannen," he greeted her with a genuine smile. Nimendis responded in kind.  
  
"Mae Govannen, my lord. My sister speaks well of you." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at that choice of phrase.  
  
"But others do not? I am aware of my reputation, and I cannot say that it is not at least partially accurate." He allowed himself a slight smile at her start of surprise. "Lady Nimendis, I appreciate that you are concerned for your sister and in truth would think less of you if you were not. I value directness, that is part of the reason some think me impatient and ill-tempered."   
  
"Fair enough. Yes, I am concerned for Valilis, even though I am well aware that she is more than capable of fighting her own battles." This last was directed at Valilis who was looking daggers at her sister. "One hears so many things that it is difficult to know what is truth and what is exaggeration. I shall leave you now, but I do wish to speak with you at a later time to satisfy myself as to your intentions toward my sister." Thranduil merely gave her a half smile and inclined his head. With a final look at her sister, Nimendis departed. Silence reigned for several minutes, and then Valilis spoke.  
  
"I am sorry. I had no idea she was going to do that or I never would have asked for her assistance." Valilis was mortified and her expression forecast a heated discussion with her sister in the near future. Thranduil merely chuckled.  
  
"Do not be. I rather like her and she certainly loves you or she would not have said what she did. Do not be too angry with her. I was like that with my brother. Truth be told, I was likely much worse." He fell silent for a moment, and then decided to distract her from her ill temper. "'Lilis are you not hungry?" he asked with a grin.   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Shall we eat?" The look he threw her immediately elicited giggles.  
  
"Thank the Valar! I was beginning to believe I might perish from hunger," he teased, pulling a tragic face then spoiling it by laughing. This only made her laugh harder.  
  
"Stop that! Who would have thought you could behave like such a loon! I can see that I shall have to feed you to restore your sense." He grinned unrepentantly, since her humor had been restored and allowed her to pull him to the low table. She pushed him toward a large pillow and as soon as he sat she handed him a small bowl of little meat pastries. He waited until she was seated with her own bowl, then both began their meal.  
  
After the meal they sat on the edge of the flet looking out over the darkening forest. Thranduil told her of his home and his life since becoming king. She was very easy to talk to, even for one unused to speaking of himself and he found that he spoke far more than he had thought he would. She in turn told him of her family and her childhood. She told him of the elflings she occasionally cared for and he laughed at their antics. She found that he had a wicked sense of humor, and could mimic the expressions and mannerisms of many he knew. His impression of Glorfindel had her doubled over with mirth.   
  
It was well into the night, but neither of them was willing to go to their talans yet. Thranduil watched her face in the starlight, a rare sense of peace settling over him. Unable to resist, he leaned close to her and brushed his lips softly across her cheek. To his surprise, Valilis turned her face toward him and met his lips with hers. He held the kiss for several heartbeats, his fingertips ghosting over her cheekbone and down along her jaw. He pulled away just enough to look at her as he drew his thumb lightly across her lower lip. She shivered, opened her sea-blue eyes and met his gaze. She reached out, lightly running her fingers from his brow, over his now closed eyelids and his nose down to rest briefly on his lips. He kissed each fingertip before catching her hand in his. Placing her free hand on the back of his head she pulled him into another kiss, twining her fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened. He released her hand, sliding his hand up her arm to her shoulder then down her back to her waist. His other hand wound into her hair as he pulled her closer.  
  
Thranduil broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Valilis', his eyes closed and his breathing ragged as he fought for control. After a few moments his breathing steadied and he released her and settled back, their twined fingers the only contact between them. He could see the bewilderment in her face and knew he could not leave things as they were.  
  
"'Lilis, lirimaer, by the Valar you test my strength! If we continue like this we will not be able to stop and I would not ruin what is between us before it even begins by moving too swiftly. Do you understand?" His storm-dark eyes searched her face. She caught her lower lip in her teeth and averted her eyes. "Valilis, look at me." He caught her chin and raised her eyes to meet his again, "I would like nothing more than to finish what we have begun, but it is far too soon for that. You are not a casual encounter for me. Do you see me as such?"  
  
"No!" Valilis cried, squeezing his hand. "Never could I do that." He gave her a relieved smile.  
  
"Then we agree? When it does happen it will be because we both know it is the right time." He held her eyes and she could not look away. She swallowed hard, her desire for him still clouding her thoughts and nodded. He heaved a sigh and his shoulders relaxed visibly. "Though it may well be the death of me trying to resist you." He gave her a faint grin which she returned with a giggle. "We should go now while we have the strength to do so."  
  
"Yes, we should, but I do not want to." She rose and shook her dress out.  
  
"Nor I, but we must. Your sister will come looking for you with sharp objects to stick in my flesh if we do not return soon." His humor chased the rest of the tension from them. Come, let us go then and I will walk you to your talan." They descended from the flet and made their way to her talan. At the foot of the tree, he claimed her mouth again, pulling away before their passion could overtake them once more. He watched her climb inot the talan before heading for his own. 


	5. Desire and Silver Rings

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill by now. Don't own it; making no money, suing is pointless.  
  
There is an NC-17 version of this chapter. If you would like to read it, email me and I will send you the link.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil's days were spent in councils with Celeborn, Elrond and the more experienced warriors present from all three realms. His evenings were spent with Valilis as often as possible. At the very least, they managed to see each other briefly on a daily basis. The budding relationship had not gone unnoticed and was a source of gossip for most, amusement for Celeborn and Elrond, and concern for Valilis' family who were wary of Thranduil due to his reputation for being cold and intractable. Thranduil gritted his teeth and ignored the gossip, returned jibe for jibe with Celeborn and Elrond, and held his temper where Valilis' family was concerned even though it annoyed him that they listened to gossip rather than to her. Valilis was far too intelligent and strong-willed to be taken in by sweet words and pretense, not that she had gotten either from him. If he could see that, why could they not?  
  
He hurried back to his talan to change his clothing. The council had run late and he had barely enough time to reach the talan before Valilis was to arrive to meet him. He was frustrated by the outcome of the councils; it had been decided to take a 'wait and see' stance as nothing had revealed itself to Galadriel. Thranduil had reluctantly agreed to it, but chafed at the necessity of doing so. He was also frustrated by the attitude of Valilis' family toward him. They did not forbid her to see him, wisely since she would have ignored them and done as she pleased, but they did not approve and made no bones about their lack of enthusiasm. It added an unwelcome factor of stress to the already stressful early stage of the relationship. In addition, time was growing short; he would be leaving for Greenwood in three days. He wished she could accompany him, but knew it was not possible at this juncture and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before he had to leave.   
  
He reached the talan and hastened up the steps, pausing briefly when he heard Valilis' voice coming from inside. He smiled; Luinloth had become very fond of her since Thranduil had formally introduced them. His assistant was probably amusing her with embarrassing stories from Thranduil's childhood. He entered the talan and made his way to her side.   
  
"My apologies for my tardiness, 'Lilis. The council ran late. I will be with you in a few moments." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, ignoring Luinloth's raised eyebrows at the display of affection and went into his bedchamber. Valilis merely grinned at Luinloth and waved him toward the bedchamber to assist Thranduil.   
  
"You need not behave as if you as shocked, Luinloth." Thranduil shot him an amused look as he entered. "I know how observant you are and we have not been secretive about our relationship." Luinloth merely smiled and laid out Thranduil's clothes. The king wasted no time in changing and then rejoined Valilis in the talan's main room. She rose from her seat as he entered the room and walked to his side.  
  
"Shall we go? The sun will be down by the time we reach the flet." She took his arm when he offered it and they departed for what they fondly called 'their' flet, stopping only briefly to obtain a basket of food for their evening meal.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Much later that evening, the food had been consumed and the wine nearly so. Thranduil sat with his back against the tree trunk. Valilis was curled half in his lap, her folded legs next to his left hip and her head resting on his right shoulder with his arms enveloping her and his chin resting on the top of her head. Words were not necessary at the moment; they were content merely to be in each other's arms. Valilis knew how rarely relaxed moments came to Thranduil and she cherished each one she spent with him.   
  
His left hand moved from her back to lightly stroke her cheek and then her hair before slipping under her thick tresses to rest on the back of her neck. His fingers drew lazy circles on the nape of her neck as he brushed his lips across her brow. She sighed and nuzzled into his neck. He knew full well that the nape of her neck was an erogenous zone and that he was playing with fire. Two could play this game; she decided and pulled his head down. She met his lips with hers, drew his lower lip into her mouth and began flicking her tongue lightly across it. He uttered a muffled growl and his arms clasped her tightly as he began to kiss her back.   
  
She had discovered that the cold exterior he used as a shield hid a fiery passion that very few saw except in battle or when his temper got the better of him. He loved like he fought, although he had been keeping a rather tight reign on himself where she was concerned. Valilis knew that she had his heart, as he had hers. She began trailing her fingers from his back, up his chest to his neck then to his ear. Her fingertip traced the outer edge of his ear from the lobe to the tip and back in maddeningly light strokes. Her other hand was not idle either, it moved from being pressed at his waist to gripping his thigh.   
  
She shifted suddenly, giving him no time to react. She heaved herself up and moved swiftly from a half reclining position to one straddling him all the while stroking his ear and his thigh. Her efforts were having the desire effect on him. He growled in his throat again and kissed her harder, sliding one hand up to tangle in her hair and the other down to cup her bottom and press her tighter to him. He released her lips and began kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. His lips brushed her earlobe and he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear from lobe to tip, stopping to suckle on the point for a moment. "You are going to be the death of me, my heart." He breathed into her ear, making her shiver with delight. He eased her off his lap with great reluctance. " We agreed that we should not take this step just yet." She heaved a ragged sigh and rested her forehead on his shoulder.  
  
"I shall not rest tonight after this, you know." She looked sulkily at him from under her lashes.  
  
"And do you believe I shall? I pledge you I shall have to spend half the night in the coldest pool in Lorien merely to be able to walk tomorrow." He gave her an amused look. "Besides, you started it."  
  
"Aye, I did and I would continue if the timing were different. I find that I am as impatient as a mortal when it comes to you, eldu-nin [my star shadow, Lilis' pet name for Thranduil. It is a play on his name. I use Ruth Noel's translation 'Hall of the Star Shadow' as the translation of 'Thranduil'.] Must you really leave so soon?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, I must. My heart, I have been away from my realm for nearly three months. I cannot neglect my duties however much I may wish to. It will not be so long until we see each other again. Did your parents not promise you that they and your sister would accompany you on a visit to Greenwood in two months time?" He stroked her jaw line with the knuckle of his index finger.  
  
"Yes, we will travel with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian's party when they leave to return to Imladris. I shall miss you terribly in the meantime." She moved back into his lap and he cradled her, stroking her hair.  
  
"Do you want a betrothal ring before I return to Greenwood?" She slapped his arm.  
  
"Loon! As if you needed to ask!" He laughed and kissed her nose playfully.  
  
"Very well then, I shall speak to your parents tomorrow. Will you dance with me at the feast?"  
  
"Of course, but do not be jealous if I dance with many males. I have many friends here." He arched a brow at her.  
  
"Indeed? Well unless I wish to wear myself out, I cannot fight every male who looks at you. It would leave me little time for anything else and there are far too many things I wish to do." He wore a slightly lecherous grin at that last and she laughed, pulling him into another kiss. It was several minutes later when he spoke again. "As much as I hate saying so my heart, the hour grows late. We should return to our talans. After I find that cold pool, that is," he added with a slight grimace, only partially in jest. She giggled and moved from his lap allowing him to stand. He aided her to her feet and together they gathered up the remains of their meal and departed.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Thranduil entered Celeborn's study for the last of their councils. This one would iron out the details of regular messengers between the elven realms to keep each apprised of any needs or news from the others. Elrond looked up from his mug of tea at him and offered a greeting.  
  
"Mae Govannen, mellon. I see that staying out half the night with your lady agrees with you." Elrond smirked at him slightly. "When can we expect a betrothal announcement?" Celeborn looked up at that, interested. He rather hoped for a closer tie to his distant kinsman and had been observing the courtship covertly. Thranduil looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, and then spoke up.  
  
"Peredhel, you believe that since you are so very besotted with your spouse that all should seek the same." He returned the Imladris lord's smirk in kind, and then sobered. "However, as it happens I was about to inquire if Celeborn knew where Valilis and I could acquire two silver rings." Celeborn smiled, greatly pleased.  
  
"I believe I could arrange for two silver rings to reach both your talans within the day. Since you have no other family present, would you like me to speak for you? I would consider it an honor." He clasped Thranduil's shoulder. The king of Greenwood looked rather stunned for a moment before he replied.  
  
"That is a kind offer, Celeborn and I thank you for it. I would like to observe all tradition in this, but I am concerned that if the request comes from you Valilis' family may feel unduly pressured to agree to it. I do not want that. I know full well what reservations they have about me." Again, he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Elrond hid a grin behind the rim of his mug, remembering his own nerve-wracking courtship of Celebrian. Celeborn hastened to reassure Thranduil.  
  
"I will make certain that they know I am only acting as your family and not in my capacity as Lord. Thranduil, it would please me greatly to assist you in this. Do not refuse me, please." At Thranduil's assent, he moved to his desk and penned a letter to Valilis' parents, then sent it with a messenger. "I have asked to meet them in their talan two hours after the mid-day meal. I will come to you directly as soon as I have their answer." Thranduil nodded, suddenly feeling as though he would jump out of his skin at the least noise. He wondered idly if all elves felt as he did in this situation. Elrond took in his expression and laughed aloud, earning a fierce scowl.  
  
"Try to relax, Thranduil. All will be well and remember that both Celeborn and I have stood where you stand." He smiled serenely, purposely ignoring the dirty look Thranduil shot him. "Celeborn, shall we have pity on this poor, nervous elf and take his mind off his beloved by discussing the matter of communications?" Celeborn shot an unreadable look at his son-in-law, and then a sly grin spread across his face.  
  
"If my memory serves, Elrond, you have no room to speak. You were so nervous you turned as white as my tunic and we feared for a while that you might well disgrace yourself by fainting." Thranduil recovered enough to snicker nastily at the faint hint of color that the statement produced on Elrond's ears and Celeborn continued, "However, time runs short if I am to carry out my task this afternoon, so let us begin." They accomplished their task quickly, more so than they normally would have since Thranduil was far too distracted to be obstinate. Elrond and Thranduil left Celeborn in his study just prior to luncheon.  
  
"Come take luncheon with Celebrian and myself, Thranduil. I believe she has invited Valilis as well." Elrond suppressed a grin at Thranduil's swift assent.   
  
Luncheon was pleasant. Elrond forebore teasing Thranduil and the ladies were already good friends. For his part, Thranduil was very fond of Celebrian and although he and Elrond occasionally got under each other's skin he did respect the lord of Imladris and considered him a friend. It took very little time for Valilis to acclimate to the company she kept and soon she and Elrond were trading jibes and she and Celebrian banded together to tease both Elrond and Thranduil. Thranduil was enjoying himself so much that he did not note that the time for Celeborn to meet with Valilis' parents had arrived.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Belegdur and Teluial waited apprehensively for their lord. Belegdur paced the length of the talan while his wife sat nervously picking at her embroidery. They had not long to wait, Lord Celeborn arrived promptly at the time he had requested. Belegdur respectfully invited him in and Celeborn bade his hosts to be seated.  
  
"Peace, I come not with ill tidings, nor in truth as your lord." Celeborn's gentle smile eased his hosts' fears a bit. "As you may know, Thranduil is a relative of mine. I am acting on his behalf and asking that there be a betrothal between Thranduil and your daughter, Valilis." He chuckled inwardly at the shock on their faces, but his face bore no hint of it. He waited patiently for their response. Belegdur met his wife's eyes for several moments then stolidly faced his lord.  
  
"My lord, we have some concerns about this relationship." Celeborn had expected this and nodded.  
  
"I am aware of that as is Thranduil. Perhaps I can address them." It was not a question.  
  
"I do believe that Valilis loves him, but we do not know much about him and what we have heard is not all favorable. My lord, I need to know that my daughter will be as cherished as she has been all her life." Celeborn smiled again.  
  
"I think you need have no fear on that score. From what I have seen, he loves her to distraction. Belegdur, I swore to him that I would not use undue influence on you to sway your answer. The betrothal is not a bonding. If they find that they do not suit each other, the betrothal can be revoked. All I ask is that you consider what Valilis wants."   
  
"It seems we must agree then for she has made it plain that what she wants is King Thranduil." Belegdur wore a resigned expression.   
  
"I think that you will find that your fears were unfounded. Be at peace, this is the right decision." With that he rose and bade them farewell until the feast. 


	6. Dessert and a Tryst

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'll return them unharmed and hopefully happier.  
  
Link to unedited version of this chapter available upon request.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
By the time the meal had been consumed, Elrond had concluded that Thranduil and Valilis were as good a match as he and Celebrian were. He certainly had never seen Thranduil in as buoyant a mood as he had been during the meal. Valilis had held her own with both Thranduil and Elrond himself, impressing the lord of Imladris no small amount. That she could hold fast against two rather formidable elves boded well for her in her relationship with the notoriously iron-willed Thranduil. Elrond knew from experience that it was best if one's mate was not shy about standing up for themselves. He caught Celebrian's eye and she nodded imperceptibly, telling him without words that she approved of the pairing. Deciding that he wished to hear her observations, he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the other two.  
  
"Would anyone care for dessert and more wine?" At their ready concurrence, he rose. "Would you be so kind as to aid me, my lady?" he asked, smiling at Celebrian. She nodded decorously, took his offered hand and accompanied him up to the talan. After they had passed from sight, Thranduil shot an amused look at Valilis.  
  
"He is usually a bit more subtle than that. You do realize of course that they are comparing notes even as we speak?" She frowned, puzzled.  
  
"Comparing notes about us? Why?" Thranduil's amused look became a grin.  
  
"My heart, even now Lord Celeborn is paying a visit to your family in his capacity as my closest relative present. Being so recently wed themselves, Elrond and Celebrian cannot help but try to assist things along by adding their favorable opinions to Celeborn's." Valilis' eyebrows almost met her hairline.  
  
"So that is what she is about! I had wondered. Well, I will accept all help I can get if it hastens me to you," she stated decisively and he could not resist stealing a quick kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Well, tell me your thoughts." Elrond glanced at his wife as he set clean bowls and utensils on the tray next to the unopened bottle of wine and light pastries filled with berries.   
  
"I think her parents must be convinced to agree to the shortest betrothal possible." She wore a mischievous smile. He raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "They will never last out the year. Illuvatar knows we did not." The statement produced an equally mischievous smile from him.  
  
"I have never regretted it, not even when your father found out." He smiled, and then grimaced a bit at the memory. Celeborn's reaction had not been pleasant. He relaxed and smiled again as her arms encircled his waist and she molded herself to his back. He met her gaze over his shoulder then started as her hands moved lower. She smiled lasciviously at him, her hands busy moving his robes aside and unlacing his breeches. His head dropped back and his neck arched in pleasure as her hands reached their goal. He had to force himself to focus enough to speak. "As much as I am enjoying this, my love, we must remember that we do have guests waiting for us."  
  
"Oh, I am certain that they can entertain themselves for a bit. We shall just have to be quick about this." She moved to stand between him and the table, ducking under the arm that was braced on the table's edge, her hands barely pausing in their task. "At least the table is higher than the desk in your study. You will not have to bend down so much." Freeing one hand, she slid it up his chest and over his shoulder to cup the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He groaned, lifting her and turning to brace her back against the wall of the talan. She gave him a brief look of desire-hazed surprise.  
  
"The table is still too short and besides, how would we explain the dessert getting crushed." He explained in a voice made breathless with need.   
  
A bit later, Elrond rested his brow against hers, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged, his body still shuddering with the aftershocks of their shared climax. Once his breathing had calmed, he kissed her eyelids and eased her onto her feet, steadying her when her knees wobbled. Her lashes lifted and she gazed up at him, a contented smile playing across her lips. He returned her smile, lowering his head until their noses touched.  
  
"I am the most fortunate of elves, my love." His lips grazed her cheek, then her ear. Her hand brushed his ear tip and then smoothed his raven hair.  
  
"Nay, I am," she replied meeting his lips in a long, passionate kiss. He reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his lips against her forehead.  
  
"We really should go back down to the gardens. We are neglecting our guests in the most shocking manner." She could feel his smile on her brow.  
  
"Yes, they will wonder what has become of us." His chuckled response drew a slight glare from Celebrian.  
  
  
  
"Valilis might, but Thranduil is certainly no innocent and I very much doubt that he will fail to read the signs of our activities." She blushed a bit, the raised her chin defiantly.  
  
"Well, then so what if he does? We are married and the last I was aware, married couples do indulge in intimacy on occasion." He laughed outright.  
  
"Yes, they do but not usually with guests waiting for their dessert in the garden." She whirled to glare at him, caught the glint of humor in his eye and laughed.  
  
"Well, I must do such things to keep you from becoming too serious." He grinned, looking for all of Arda like a mischievous elfling.  
  
"I foresee regular fits of seriousness in our future," he replied. Peals of laughter were her response as she went to make signs of their activities less apparent. After both were restored more or less to their pre-tryst condition, they ascended from the talan, dessert and wine in hand. Elrond and Celebrian exchanged amused grins at the sight they met upon entering the garden. Thranduil and Valilis were seated on a bench near the far edge of the garden. She was tucked tightly to his side, his arm draped around her and her head resting on his shoulder as she gazed up into his face. His free hand stroked her hair, tucking stray strands behind her ear as he spoke to her. His face was far more expressive than Elrond had ever seen it; the impassive mask he normally wore had vanished completely. Both were unaware of their hosts' return and Elrond and Celebrian hesitated, loathe to interrupt the tender moment. Inevitably, Thranduil sensed their presence and rose from the bench, drawing Valilis with him and moved back to the table. If he had noted that their absence was prolonged, he made no comment.  
  
When Celeborn entered the garden a few minutes later, the four were deep in a discussion about the coming feast. He stood in the vine covered archway that served as an entrance to the garden and observed them for a moment before continuing to the table. Valilis tried to rise from her seat, but he waved her back.  
  
"No need, hen [child]. Please stay in your seat and finish your meal." He turned at that point to accept his daughter's embrace before addressing Thranduil and Valilis. "I have come from visiting your parents, Valilis and I am very pleased to report that they have agreed to the betrothal. Will you exchange the rings at the feast tonight?" His eyes reflected his amusement at the relieved grin on Thranduil's face and the tears of joy on Valilis'.   
  
"What do you say, 'Lilis?" Thranduil was a bit perplexed to see her tears. "Valilis?" She smiled through her tears and nodded emphatically. He gave her a look of amused annoyance as he reached out and gently dried her tears. "You are told that your parents agree to the betrothal and you cry. I think I should be offended." She laughed, as he had intended, and playfully smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Stop that, you orc, or I shall not give you that nice silver ring this evening. Speaking of this evening, it is getting late and if we are to exchange rings at the feast, we will need to acquire them first." Thranduil's smug expression made her pause. "Out with it, Thranduil. You are looking far too full of yourself not to be up to something." They all looked up at the sound of Celeborn's laughter.  
  
  
  
"Thranduil, I do believe that you have indeed met your match. As it happens, Valilis your intended has already requested my assistance on that matter and the rings in question will be delivered to your respective talans within the next couple of hours." Celeborn allowed his satisfaction with the outcome of his task to show openly on his face. "And now I must ask you to excuse me, I have much to see to before the feast. I shall look forward to seeing you all again this evening." With a slight bow and a farewell embrace from his daughter, Celeborn departed. Valilis left immediately after Celeborn, declaring that she needed all the time she could get to make herself presentable. Thranduil made a pointed remark about certain couples needing time alone, eliciting a blush from Celebrian and a grin from Elrond, and excused himself as well. 


End file.
